


Christmas Eve

by Badi_otaku



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Something wakes you up in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve.





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for Simon's advent Calendar on Tumblr, my prompt was 24th-Christmas Eve.

You were woken up by the faint sound of colliding cardboard boxes and the soft ruffling of paper. You tried to emerge from your deep slumber, forcing your heavy eyelids open, taking a look at the empty side of your bed and struggled to sit up as your muscles screamed back in response.

The ruffling stopped and you noticed the slow moving figure in the corner of the room. The man was crouching in front of the small, wonky Christmas tree you had put there. You couldn’t quite make out his features as his body was lit with a dull, pale moonlight but you knew that only one person could be in here with you.

“Simon?” you asked quietly, starting to pull the covers from your body to get up and join your lover.

“Shhh, it’s alright, Sweetheart,” he said, turning around and standing up, facing away from the tree, “go back to sleep, okay…?” he added. You didn’t listen to him and began to worry slightly. You frowned in the dark and pushed your body from the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing? What’s going on?” you asked him, your voice tinted with concern as you approached him slowly.

“Nothing, I promise…” he replied, sensing your uneasiness. He tried to make you go back but you kept moving forward, his image becoming clearer and clearer until you could finally make out what he had in hand.

“Are you…?” Your sentence trailed off as you observed the small box in his hands, its half torn wrapping paper glistening in the moonlight coming from the broad industrial windows.

Your eyes widened ever so slightly as your hypothesis was confirmed. “Oh no, Simon, we agreed on that… We said we would open them in the morning,” you said, sounding more disappointed than mad. He looked away from you for a second, checking the red lights on the alarm clock that was on his nightstand before looking back at you.

“It’s two, so technically it’s the morning…” he said, shrugging slightly as his soft throaty voice sounded in the small room. You crossed your arms at his words and held back a laugh.

“Fine…” you said. You could practically see his smile in the dark as he heard your response and he immediately started tearing the paper entirely from the box.

“Watcha get me…?” he asked with excitement, almost looking like a child, eager to play with his new toy.

“You’ll see…” you said, sitting back on the bed, staring at the man-child in front of you with a soft smile on your lips as you suddenly thought of something. “Oh wait! The lights…” you said, uncrossing your arms, standing up and going around the tree to turn the fairy lights on.

Simon paused for a second to look at you. You both knew you weren’t allowed to use electricity in the Sanctuary that late in the night –or that early in the morning- but Christmas wouldn’t be Christmas without its blinking lights.

The room was lit up with a warm yellowish gleam, the small Christmas tree bathed in a halo of soft light. You smiled slightly, looking back at Simon as he started opening the box, his smile widening as he did so.

Then you saw him go completely still, his smile fading rapidly. He inhaled deeply and took his present out of the box. You watched his face intently as he held the razor in his hand, looking back at you with an unamused look.

“You think this is funny?” he asked as you tried to hold back your laugh, failing miserably and bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Yes…” you said. He rolled his eyes and put the object back where he found it with a sigh. You’d already gone over this many times, there was no way he would shave his beautiful moustache for you and you knew it.

“Don’t be mad…” you said, gripping his arm as he threw the box back under the tree. “I love you…” you added, standing on tippy toes to kiss his cheek softly, feeling his lips curve into a smile.

“I love you too…” he said, kissing your back. “Gotta open yours, now…”

You looked back at the tree, noticing the little present at its foot. “Alright!” you said, squatting to retrieve it. “Watcha get me…?” you asked, using his words from earlier on.

“You’ll see…” he replied.

You looked down at your small gift. It was clumsily wrapped in red paper and you let out a small laugh as you tore it open, your eyes and mouth widening as you started to realize what it was.

“Oh my God! It’s- is that…?” You started stuttering, throwing the paper aside and turning the objet around, looking at it on every angle.

“It is…” he said, looking at you as you started flipping through the page of the latest book of your favorite series, the one that got released just before the outbreak and that you haven’t been able you get your hands on. It was there, it was a bit dirty, but it was beautiful.

“Oh my God! Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!” You started almost yelling, throwing your arms around Simon’s neck and snuggling against him.

“I’ve been searching for this thing for five months…” he said, making you smile.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” you said, pressing your face into his chest as he partially lifted you from the ground, holding you tight before letting go and putting you back on the floor.

“In fact…” He trailed off, looking up, pretending to think as he cluck his tongue, “I do,” he said with a confident nod and a tilt of his head that made you smile wider, clutching your book between your hands.

“How can I thank you?” you asked as he pulled you back into a hug, kissing the top of your head, slowly swinging from one foot to the other as if you were dancing.

“Oh, I can think of something…” he said with a smirk. You looked up at him, making eyes contact with him.

“Oh, is that right? And what is that thing exactly, uh?” you asked, although you knew perfectly what that might be. He just smiled in response, a sparkle of mischief dancing in his eyes.

“You’ll see…”


End file.
